


Tears

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, I'm so sorry, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: Written for the timepetals weekly drabble prompt: tearsNothing but angst.





	

The image of Rose faded even as the words died on his lips. The unspoken words hung in the air. It took him a moment to realize that he was on the TARDIS and not on that windswept, godforsaken beach. His hearts thumped painfully, and finally he allowed the tears to flow down his face. She was gone, his precious girl. His Bad Wolf, the one who had huffed and puffed the Daleks away. She was gone, and he was alone once more. He could still smell her lingering perfume on the jump seat as he curled up on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... I am still stuck in the bad zone.  
> Feedback is very much welcome <3


End file.
